polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Slavsball
Slavsball |founded = Around 500 AD |successor = various slavs |ended = Present |image = Slavs.png|Kolovrat Slavic_CN.png|Tricolor |government = Varies (usually a republic) |personality = Old, Brave, Patriotic, Drunk |language = Slavic |type = Slavic |religion = Slavic Christianity (majority Eastern Orthodoxy and Roman Catholicism, minority Protestant Islam (majority Sunni, minority Shia) |friends = SLAVIC COUNTRIES Russiaball Soviet Unionball Serbiaball Polandball Croatiaball Yugoslaviaball Bulgariaball Czechiaball Slovakiaball Belarusball Ukraineball Sloveniaball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball NON SLAVIC COUNTRIES Germanyball (there are some Slavs living there) |enemies = Fake Country that doesn’t exist John McCain (Russia hated this pure evil man and is glad that this motherfucker is dead.) Nazi Germanyball |likes = Alcohol, Wars, Vodka, Rakija, Communism, His large family, his motherland |hates = Being sober,being called "slave" , Asshat that wanted me dead |intospace = Was of first |bork = Slav, Suka Blyat, Kurwa, Remove Kebab, |food = any Slavic food or drinks, especially vodka, pivo |status = drinking with Czechiaball and Russiaball |reality = Ancient European people }}Slavsball also known as Gopnikball is an ancient people of Europe. He started out in the border of modern-day Russiaball, Ukraineball, and Belarusball. He soon spread west and then spread south into the Balkans. (Also, flag is not of Nazi! I'm not even German!!!) How to draw Drawing Slavsball isn't difficult: # Color the basic circle shape of red # Add a golden kolovrat (symbol of the sun that seems a double swastika) # Draw the eyes and you've finished. To draw the Tricolor: # Draw a basic circle shape # Color the upper part Blue and the down part Red # Draw the eyes and you're done. Relationships * Russiaball - My biggest and stronkest son! He defeated the Nazis and went into space!!!! Strongest Slavic superpower!!!! You also continue the tradition and spirit of your wise and greatest father Soviet Unionball. I like you very much!! * Soviet Unionball - My biggest and stronkest Communist son!!! Thanks for defeating the Evil German Nazis!!!! First Greatest Slavic Superpower!!!! Thanks for going into Space!!! Your greatest son Russiaball is the best!!!! * Serbiaball - My son, compared to you, Russia is sane! But you have got Rakija. ( Serbiaball - *psychotic laughter*) * Republika Srpskaball - My grandson, don't break up with Bosnia, you are brothers. * Polandball - My son, I have to say; you've got the worst west neighbours. Happy 100th birthday! * Czechiaball - My son, please pass me some beer, yuor dumplings are delicious too! * Ukraineball - My son, stop to fight Russia, don't start a WW3. The family needs to be united. I do not want to know who started this fight, I just want them to stop!!! I’m glad that you are now making up to Russia by exchanging prisoners!!!! That’s good make up and end the war. * Slovakiaball - My son, either you or Slovenia change flags; even I don't know who is who! * Sloveniaball - My daughter, you OK, but WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE GERMANIC, STOP TRYING TO BE GERMANIC, YOU ARE PART OF OUR SLAVIC FAMILY! SLAVS STRONK! BE PROUD TO BE SLAV! * Liberlandball - My grandson, yuo are so cute and don't listen to Croatia and Serbia just ignore them, I recognize yuo. * Belarusball - My daughter, I can't tell if you still have the nationalistic fervor in your heart, but look inside yourself, and you may find who you really are. * Croatiaball - My son, Why did you join Axis!? But you also have Rakija. No, wait... don't drink it. * Bosniaball - My son, how can you be Kebab and Slav at the same time? But your čevapčići are da best, so we good. * Macedoniaball - My son, STOP TRYING TO BE SPARTA! * Montenegroball - My son, wake up and GO TO WORK! * Bulgariaball - My son, are you even my son? uh wait I was once had love with Odrysiaball , and I forgot about it, but continue making yogurt! * - YOU WERE MY BEST SON! HOW COULD YUO SPLIT APART!??!!? * - My son, proud of yuo, but yuo need independence! Gallery Byz-Slavs.png Cheeki breeki.png Slavsball.jpg slavicfamily.png History of Europe.png Charta Romae.png Germanic anshluss.PNG Slavsarecool.png Slavicunionballl.png Slavicball.png Slavic.png|First drawing of Slavic unionball Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Category:Slavic Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Polandball Category:Serbiaball Category:Albaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Belarusball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Bosniaball Category:Red Yellow Category:Czechball Category:Montenegroball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Tribeballs Category:Pagan Category:Kosovoball Category:Ethnic group